1000 themes hoennchampionshiping
by MoonlightWithTheRain
Summary: partly based on real life of me and my peers drabbles warning lot of crack and AU also on hiatus...
1. shoreline eyawn hitler

**Moonlight: Hey I've decided to make a song drabble after I read one based on death note. Here's the rule first take an anime couple or whatever second put your iPod or comp in shuffle third while listening to the song write a drabble NO EXTRA TIME. Fourth make ten of these and post away. I don't own anything here. =p in case u r reading this Dan, muzna, iyan HOPES YOU LIKE IT! AND SAMHA TOO –Alma I didn't forget you too- The first ones for hitters GF!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Rei fu-life is like a boat**

May sat all alone in her secret base. It was raining –pouring- outside and she was soaked thoroughly result of training milotic in the perfect weather condition. But now she felt cold lonely and started thinking about her parents and why she had runaway. Randomly the thought of a particular rock loving silver headed 23 year old filled her head and she felt so strange. She was 19 and thought that she knew herself very well by now. But it seems that she was wrong. Whenever she thought of the silver haired former champion, she felt light hearted and this feeling comes from her stomach. They have been best friends ever since May started on her journey but she was confused by her feelings. Whenever she was with him she felt as though she was a traveler in a raft in the middle of the ocean seeing the shore. She felt as though it was a miracle of him being there for her. He was the light in her world of darkness. She was so close she could taste him (figurative) but couldn't reach him. Slightly cold from the rain and slightly from loneliness she drew her knees close to her self and hugged them using her knee as a pillow for her chin.

She heard someone enter the cave and grabbing her starter's pokeball was ready for battle. To her surprise she saw the exact person she was thinking about come into the cave. She felt her cheeks blaze up like fire up and the feeling come to her again.

"May! Uh don't tell me, this is you secret base?" hew seemed startled, May felt a pang of loneliness wash over her and before she knew it and hugged Steven. Steven was startled at first but then looked at the girl and wrapped his arm around her too. By now she knew that she was safe in his arms and the strange feeling was love.

"Steven Stone, aishiteru" May whispered in his ear before breaking away blushing like a tomato. By now Steven was in complete shock but grabbed May by the chin and gave her a gentle kiss. "I was waiting for you to say that" He whispered before breaking away. She felt her cheeks blush she gulped hard and turned her face the opposite side from his. 'I guess I found my shore at last then' May thought chuckling a little earning her a skeptical look from the silver haired man.

TTTTT


	2. last letter and pink cockroach

**Noriko-1000 words**

Steven was leaving was all the young brunette could think. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about it but the thought just bounced back to her like her new friend ditto.

Then a thought crossed her mind. Why didn't I think of that before she would go to mossdeep right now and tell him exactly how she felt about it? But she chickened out as usual. She had been lost in the thought when her pokenav rang. She picked it up to see that it was Steven calling. "Hello?" She said into the handy gadget.

"May… could you meet me at my secret base like right now?" He said

"All right JA nai!" S he energetically said into the navigator.

(Time skip Steven's secret base)

The two were saying goodbye to each other Steven held may tightly in his vice like grip as they both cried. "May, save your tears until I come back okay?" May on the other hand couldn't speak. Steven slyly smiled and said "aww? Now don't tell me the champion of hoenn is just a crybaby?" Steven handed her a pokeball "do me a favor and take car of my Beldum for me would ya?" Steven said and hopped on to his skarmory. "Bye stevey now don't forget to write me a thousand words every now and then okay?" She said waving her arms as a sign.

He just smiled his Steven smile and flew away on his skarmory. The brunette just close her eyes and broke her promise and, for the first time in her life since she was 7, let her eyes leak and released her water tap. Smiling sadly as the tears tracked down her smooth porcelain face.

moonlight: two chappies in one day just leave a review and ill be happy n I donot own anything except for the song in the next exciting installement


	3. snowy mountain and Lednard

**Kanba-rags time****

May trekked down the slippery mountain Alps of snow point city. For the first time since Steven left her she hadn't been feeling so well. She knew very well he would question her sanity if ever she was found here in sinnoh but the brunette wanted to surprise him. She dared grin lightly over her scarf only to wince from the pain.

It seemed like she had walked on for ages and ages. Her feet hurt and her vision started blurring and she knew she probably had a fever. Just when she felt like the mountain she was climbing would never end and thought of giving up she spotted a cave. Thankfully she entered the cave and called blaziken's out of its pokeball and asked it to warm her. When the task was finished she decided to explore the cave even though her breath was ragged.

May had been walking only for two minutes when she saw a familiar silver head poking out in the rubble. Luckily the rock lover hadn't spotted her so she quietly snuck up on him. When she got close enough she called out metagrosss which groaned out loudly as possible. Steven must've been terrified as he suddenly jumped up. When he saw her she knew she was gonna get good yelling for it later as her turned red and looked at her as if seeing a ghost.

A tentative hand touched her porcelain cheek and stroked it. Now May was the shocked one here she looked at him with wide eyes. "Consider this your punishment", he said in his manly but sweet and gentle voice making her blush. "I-I missed you..." she muttered. Looking away tentatively making sure he didn't see her blush. Steven chuckled and pulled into a warm and passionate embrace which said everything between them.

Moonlight: HI again this is dedicated to me and bf I own nothing


End file.
